


【狼主】药

by orphan_account



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 原作年龄小破车 接受不了手下留情赶紧点叉大概算是下药梗 差点就出不了厂惹作者是阿猫 感谢E太借我AO3号（被迫署名（？





	【狼主】药

仙峰寺内殿之中铃声轻响，忍者正与变若的神子探讨归还龙胤之可能性，忽地感到一种古怪的感觉，内心涌起难以言说的淡淡焦躁，无法继续静心思考眼前女子诉说的话语。这可是关乎主人命运之事，狼对自己的不在状态有些恼怒，默念静心之法企图平复这突然冒出的奇异情绪。

“忍者阁下？……从方才起就心神不宁，是发生了什么事吗？”变若之子敏锐地觉察到眼前忍者的异常，忍不住出声询问。

“好像有什么……在召唤。”狼低着头，焦灼之感并未消退反而越发明显起来，仿佛有什么所在正在催促他。

“听闻龙胤的侍从与神子之间会有奇妙的联系，也许是神子有要事在寻你呢？”女孩眨眨眼，将忍者带来的书卷放在一侧，“归还龙胤之事我会继续调查……神子的忍者呀，快回去你的神子身边吧。”

忍者点头示意，轻巧地跃出内殿，身影转瞬便消失在屋外血红的枫叶之间。

 

 

 

出入天守阁的路线狼走得十分熟练，但如今主城里到处都是内府军和与之交战的苇名兵士，为避开混战潜行绕道多费了些时间。

天色已近黄昏，雪后的苇名城映着漫天赤红的云霞，实属美景，然而狼没有半分心思欣赏。越是接近天守，那份急切越变得难以忽略，狼几乎要分不清这焦急的心情究竟哪几分是源自自身担忧主人安危，又有哪几分是外界所加。

神子的居室里几处烛光闪烁，赤色霞光逐渐褪去，室内照明不够，显得有些昏暗。他刚翻进窗子，就听见主人唤他的声音。

“……狼……”

不忘顺手关窗阻隔屋外的寒风，忍者立即前去查看主人的情况，他最珍视的少年正低头跪坐在往常他休息的那张榻上，身子貌似痛苦地蜷缩着，白净的手将膝上的衣摆攥出了褶。

“九郎大人。”狼凑近神子，从未见过少年如此模样，才安下的心又乱了起来。他提醒自己不能自乱阵脚，永真小姐不在屋内，大抵是去陪伴一心大人或是佛雕师了，自己现下是九郎唯一能依靠之人。

“狼，你回来了……咕唔…！”话才说了一半便被一声强压着的呻吟盖去。少年气息急促，不敢抬头看他，将身子缩得更紧了些，像是腹痛之疾。狼却瞥见九郎显露在外的脖颈原本白皙的皮肤反常地染上了樱瓣般美丽的粉色，类似这副模样的人他在受训之时也见过一些，咀嚼着现在仍在心头翻滚的焦灼召唤，他半眯了眼，想到另一种可能。

想到这里，他顾不得主仆之礼，忙托起主人的小脸查看，九郎躲闪着怎么也不肯让他看，但又怎么敌得过心急如焚的忍者呢？那脸上果然也是潮红一片，平日澄澈明亮的双眼如今混沌失焦，蓄着一汪泪水，随时就要溢出滑落，小嘴微张，喘息间不时发出一两声压抑不住的呻吟。眼前的主人一脸欲求，寻不见往常那沉稳英气，正是被媚药侵蚀的模样。

但是又怎么可能呢？高居天守之顶，又有永真小姐陪伴，谁又能对他的神子做这般恶毒的事？

“是谁……？！”狼感到难以言喻的愤怒和痛心，只怪自己不能一直守护在主人身边……如果那犯人尚在附近逗留，等待出手的机会，那他必将其千刀万剐。一只微颤的小手却覆上了他的手臂，止住他想要起身离去的动作。

“对不起……”少年手上用不上力，软绵绵地朝一边的台子指了指，“案上摆的…是永真小姐为我准备的，喝下去就这样了……”狼顺着看过去，案上果然有一只小木碗，他是见过的，平时永真小姐曾用这只碗盛装药汤。他伸手拿过来闻了闻，似乎只是普通的甜汤，便用手指沾了一点尝了尝，舌尖所及清甜的味道似乎并无不妥。

“我这就去寻永真小姐来。”忍者将小碗放回原处，猜测恐怕龙胤之子对汤中所置药材反应与常人不同。

九郎却忽然不肯答应了，用了全力抓他的衣角：“不要走，狼，不要离开……”

忍者想拿开主人的手，见九郎如此辛苦的模样又不忍心。

“感觉身体异样以来，就一直在心中祈求……狼……能快些回来……”

“没想到，你竟真的回来了。”少年支起身来，将脸埋在忍者胸口，仿佛梦呓般絮絮叨叨着，“我一直在想……要是狼……在的话……”

所以那突如其来的焦灼千真万确是来自主人的召唤。

“九郎大人的身体要紧，我必须去寻永真小姐。”狼皱紧了眉头，想要拥住胸前之人又阻止了自己。

“不要犯傻了，你……明知道不是的。”

下一秒，狼感觉到少年雪白的手臂环住了自己的脖子，灼热的吐息洒在脸上，蜻蜓点水一般的吻印上自己的脸颊，自己的胡茬大概是蹭痒了少年，他咯咯笑了几声，耍赖般地挂在男人身上磨蹭。

"九郎大人，我……”话还未说完便被主人的手指点住嘴唇，不准他再说下去，昏暗烛光下少年湿润幽深的眸子仿佛诉说着非你不可，狼着魔般无法移开视线，像是要被恶魔的低语引诱坠入无尽深渊。

不对，自己早已身处深渊之底无法抽身了。

“第一次觉得……”九郎无法承受一般闭上眼，纤细的睫毛沾着细小的泪珠，“你话太多了。”

被神诅咒的少年一心求死，但他既期待又害怕哪天忍者会回禀已经拜得龙泪，终能了却他断绝不死的愿望，将少年对那人埋藏心底多年难以启齿的感情也一并斩杀。九郎不怕死，他却不敢去想那人不得不成全自己心愿之时会是何种表情，早知道如此痛苦，倒不如三年前便放他安然死去。

即使是龙胤之子，九郎也不过是如此自私天真的一人。

而这同自身命运一般不受控的情热却是天赐的良机，若是用此作为托词，荒唐一次也可以被原谅吧，意识已似一团浆糊的九郎模糊地想着，不愿轻易放走怀中之人。

但少年并不知道忍者天天在外头都在忙活什么，狼也无意让他知晓，若是知道自己在调查归还龙胤之事，固执求死的主人会赞同他吗？他又存着些别的私心，如同从前为小主人寻得了解闷的小玩意时，自己总是小心翼翼地藏着，生怕提前泄密破坏了那份难得的惊喜。

男人亲吻那自己送至唇边的手指，令手指的主人明显瑟缩了一下，他轻轻叹了口气，搂住身前的少年：“……还不到时候。”

果实尚未完全熟透，狼原本是不愿过早采摘的。

还不到……时候……？九郎脑子乱糟糟的，努力想要读懂这句话背后隐藏的意思。狼却不让他再想下去，捉住他缩回去的手，伸舌细细舔舐起来，鼻息喷在掌心令人心痒难耐。

“但是……如果这是九郎大人的愿望……”

他将那修长白净的手指一根一根舔过去，甚至将指尖含入温热口腔舔舐吸吮，舌尖扫过敏感的指间，像在品尝什么美味之物，九郎咬着下唇企图止住马上就要漏出的羞人声音，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

药物催起的情欲和倾慕之人的应允令少年无法自制地浑身颤抖，下身早已硬的不行，裤子已被前液蹭脏得一塌糊涂，他甚至觉得自己可能是在做一场春梦，毕竟此时此刻，那人凝视自己的目光满溢爱恋和欲求，他从未见过这样的狼。如果这是梦，那也请让这场梦持续得再久一些吧……

九郎恍恍惚惚的，人已被忍义手环住腰整个抱在了怀里，鼻尖脸颊皆被狼温柔亲吻着，男人温热的体温如此真切，九郎不自觉地贴紧，身下有东西顶着他，显然燃起情欲的不是他一人。

少年的上衣被沿着双臂向两侧褪下，露出圆润的双肩，男人仔细地照顾着他，在那白净的肌肤上吮吻着，噬咬他的锁骨。然而吮出的红痕转瞬即逝，狼有些不悦，不禁想用更大力气去吮咬蹂躏，又因不忍心让九郎受痛而作罢。

“狼……”少年声音颤抖，像要哭了一样，他仰着头挣扎着想索要一个吻，双手被半褪的衣袖束缚着，动作十分笨拙。狼却不遂他的意，仿佛是沉迷于颈侧耳后的细嫩肌肤，故意忽略了那半张的诱人小嘴。

狼将主人向上托起，好去品尝胸前的甜美，九郎无法抗拒地向热源靠得更近，想与那人贴得严丝合缝却被忍者的衣物妨碍，光洁细腻的肌肤蹭在粗糙的布料上，带来另一种舒适的感觉。比往常更加敏感的乳尖早已变硬挺立，一边正被男人含着，时而被牙齿刮擦轻咬，时而被柔软舌尖舔过，另一边则被手指或轻或重地揉捏玩弄着，少年闭着眼，呼吸急促，甜美撩人的声音萦绕在狼的耳边，催促着男人快些占有掠夺。

九郎迷乱的模样十分好看，狼全神贯注，要将这绝景刻进脑海，少年人的青涩，神子的高洁，一概被情欲沾染玷污，显出和他年龄不符的色情感来，分外诱人。

忍者过于温吞磨人的前戏让年轻的神子焦躁难耐得很，他将性器隔着几层布料往狼精壮的腰上顶，不得要领的胡乱磨蹭只能是隔靴搔痒，并不能舒缓他浑身燃着的火。不知是委屈还是生理性的泪水溢出眼眶，九郎拥紧仍在专注玩弄自己另一边乳首的忍者，腰无助地扭着，哀求他快些帮帮自己。

“狼……快一点……”

“……唔。”被催促的男人依依不舍地放开那被吮得发红的乳尖，有些懊恼地计划着如果有下次那一定要慢慢做。

九郎的裤子被褪下了，线条流畅的大腿在上衣遮掩下若隐若现，引人遐思。狼的右手沿着那曲线向上，最终抚上了少年的性器，长久的等待是最甜蜜的折磨，大手粗糙的茧子给予了过于直接的刺激，惊得九郎猛得倒吸一口气，浑身的血都涌向了那一处，支撑不住地软倒在人身上。

狼圈着那称得上可爱的性器上下套弄，前端不断渗出的前液弄得柱身湿漉漉的，撸动起来十分顺畅。忍者手心的温度灼烧着他，九郎控制不住地低叫起来，在安静的神子居室中显得格外大声，他甚至不敢相信这甜腻羞人的声音竟是自己发出的。

强烈的羞耻感拉回少年被媚药侵蚀的些许意识，他将头埋进狼的围巾，嗅见那人身上风霜和血的味道，便张嘴咬住那布料想要藏住自己难耐的呻吟。

未经人事的少年不久就颤抖着射了，脚趾舒服得蜷紧又渐渐展开，手上将男人背后的布料捏得紧紧的，白色浊液溅脏了两人的衣服。九郎四肢都还软着使不上力气，他也不想使，就这么瘫在男人身上，一副任他侍弄处置的可口模样。

狼想起还在平田宅邸之时，小神子有时下了晚课倦怠得不想自己回屋，就向自己撒娇要他代劳。那时的小主人也是这样一脸慵懒，声音绵软黏糊地让他抱，彼时的忍者只是专注于脚下动作以免扰了神子安眠，这份体贴关爱又是在什么时候悄然变质的呢？

“九郎大人……您还好吗？”右手沾脏了，狼只好用忍义手将他被汗水浸湿黏在脸上的发丝仔细塞回耳后，又替少年拭去潮红眼角的泪水。

“嗯……”木质的义手没有人的体温，抚摸在热烫的皮肤上令人感觉十分舒适，九郎无意识地磨蹭着，忘了义手并不能感觉到。纾解后的余韵让他懒洋洋的，陷于情热的意识随着满足而清明了些许，但就如同饥肠辘辘的幼兽方被喂至半饱，虽已不再受饥饿之苦，本能仍在叫嚣着想要更多更多。

狼的下体隔着衣物仍十分有存在感地顶在九郎腿上，因方才少年难耐的扭动蹭弄而更加硬挺，随着混沌之感逐渐褪去忽然变得难以忽略起来。

“狼……不难受吗？”九郎享受着男人的温存抚慰，边伸手去碰狼身下那一块突起，隔着几层粗布仿佛也能感觉到辐射出的温度。要害被触碰的忍者闷哼一声，面上表情却并无太大变化，仍是淡淡的，染上淡红的耳尖和深邃眼神泄露了他的情绪。

“我可以自行处理。”男人侧过头去亲吻他的额角，将上头的汗水也一并吻去。

少年却不依。

九郎不记得他是怎么把狼按倒在榻上的，那人肯定只是就着自己发软的动作顺从躺下。九郎不禁气结为何自己只能依附于狼的力量和保护，又为男人的体贴入微感觉胸口酸涩，明明是如此强大的人，却甘愿为自己这样自私软弱一人俯首跪地、一再赴死。

颤抖的小手胡乱解开忍者腰间的带子，忍者腿间勃发的性器很快就露了出来，九郎忽然感到脸上发烧，完全不知所措。虽然也曾在书中读到过这类情事的内容，即使再聪慧伶俐，青涩少年在如此情景下面对喜爱之人不免羞怯，本就不甚清明的思绪愈发混沌。

狼见跨在身上的少年表情困惑难堪，迟迟没有动作，猜到他大概是不得要领，犹豫片刻还是决定伸手将他带倒，另一手护着主人躺下并顺势翻身欺上。瞅着身下衣冠不整的九郎，柔顺黑发散落在卧榻上，睁大的圆眼中半是惊惧半是惊喜，男人内心长叹一声，戒律的束缚已被一刀斩断，忍者终究是骗不过自己贪婪卑鄙的本心，只想将这被神之诅咒恩宠的少年据为己有。

“狼……？”九郎被忍者明灭不定的目光紧锁着，心脏也跟着乱跳，终于忍不住试探性地唤他。狼闭上眼睛，眉头纠结起来，似在做艰难的抉择。

“还不到时候……原来你是这样想的吗？”少年将他拉近，怕被神明听见一般用气音在他耳畔问着，“那狼觉得什么时候才合适呢？”

“现下这般处境……“外头双方混战正酣，苇名城破不过是时间问题。他的目光越过忍者看向头顶的房梁天花，凝视着那一片烛火无法触及的昏暗。

“就怕你下次归来之时，我已没有这样与你相拥的机会了。”

少年颤抖的声音渐渐带上哭腔，狼想安慰他让他安心，却也清楚地知晓主人说的是事实，自己什么都不能向他保证。九郎心底这份无助与恐惧，狼又何尝不能懂呢。

“……我明白了。”

忍者终于俯身吻上那樱瓣般的唇，九郎激动地去迎他，小舌刚一伸出就被男人热情的双唇捕获吮吸，接着口腔被填满，仅剩的空气也要全部夺走。

缺氧令少年头晕目眩，狼适时地放开了他，给他喘息的机会，手向他光裸的下身摸去，分开那微微颤抖的双腿。 仍喘个不停的神子自然无意去阻他，他分不清哪些情欲是被药物催起，哪些又是自己发自内心的渴望，那人灼热的触碰大概才是最烈的春药吧……不过分不清也无所谓了，九郎追逐着对方的双唇，将甜蜜的痛苦的酸涩的，都藏在一个个吻里搅拌混合，再无法自拔地咽下。

白净双腿上没有一点瑕疵，再怎么凌辱蹂躏也不会留下痕迹。也许狼的骨子里还是野兽，总想在所有物上留下点标记，但将二人卷入痛苦漩涡的诅咒连这点愿望也不许他实现。

他用右手去触碰少年的后穴，敏感的穴口已被顺着股间流下的前液浸得一片湿滑。狼翻出些温和的膏药作为润滑，手指缓缓探入，轻声哄着少年为他放松。

“……好奇怪……”异物的入侵让九郎感到不适，本能地想要夹紧双腿却被压在身上的人阻碍，后穴收缩推拒着狼的手指。忍者手上耐心地探寻着，又欺身去与少年接吻缓解他的紧张，触到皱褶间柔软的某处时，正被吻着的九郎忽然喉间发出呜呜声，想要挣开他的吻。

寻到了好地方，狼自然不会放过，手指朝那一点按压顶弄。九郎忍不住伸腿环紧了他的腰， 双脚无助地在他腰背上蹭着，想被填满的焦躁之感啃噬着他，白嫩的手指抓挠着忍者背上的衣物。

大概因为忍者十分耐心细致的为主人做了准备，进入时的痛苦远不像书上描写的那般吓人，九郎在他身下咬着下唇闷声哼哼着，后穴容纳了男人的性器，被撑开皱褶的内壁紧紧贴挤着他。狼将自己尽可能慢地埋进那温暖的极乐之处，耐不住这般折磨的神子不得不焦急地催促他。

爱人紧致缠人的甬道缠着自己的性器，没有什么比这更诱人的了。狼在里面小幅度地试着抽送了几下，便半退出来，再一次次挺腰贯穿，携着润滑的液体发出色情的水声，性器前端坏心的在敏感处反复碾压顶弄，逼出少年甜美的声音。九郎紧紧抱着他，狼的动作变得越发激烈，他低喘着，汗水滴在少年身上，眼睛虽然半闭却从未从九郎脸上移开。

九郎觉得自己就要被顶穿了，世间万物仿佛在此刻都不再重要，龙胤、苇名、不死……全都变得毫无意义，眼前这一人便是他的一切，便是他的整个世界，那人深色的眼眸中似有星辰万物，又似乎只映着自己的身影。

啊……原来是这样吗……

极点逼近之时，九郎在快感的混沌中恍惚地想着，泪水止不住由脸颊滑下，被男人温柔舐去。

一直以来，我都只想着如何才能断绝龙胤安心死去……从没有想过狼看到的是什么呢。

真是，让你受累了……

狼搂住身下的少年用力顶弄着，终于射在了里面，敏感的内壁被热烫液体冲刷，后穴不受控地痉挛起来。九郎颤抖着，指尖都攥得发白，双脚因从未体会过的巨大快感绷得紧紧的，好半天才逐渐放松了下来。回过神来才发现自己又射了，堆在腰上尚未褪净的衣服被沾染得一塌糊涂。

手边没有毛巾和清水，忍者十分徒劳地尝试为主人擦拭身体。九郎躺在那任他摆弄，眼睛却一直追着他的动作。

“狼啊……其实……”

我不想死啊。

男人停下来认真看他，像是在等他接下来的话，又像是只是在查看他是否有所不适。

九郎却说不下去了。

如果说了，他会觉得我软弱怕死吗？他会为了让我活下去奔波寻找线索吧，说不定会遇到更多的危险，会经历更多的苦痛，会死去更多次。都是为了这样懦弱自私的我啊……

“不……没什么，谢谢你。”他朝忍者虚弱地笑了笑，希望狼不要觉察。

男人什么也没说地看了他许久，久得九郎都有些心虚起来，但男人只是又俯身吻了他，便将少年打横抱起，往浴房去了。

 

 

 

 

*九郎不敢告诉永真汤的事，被不放心的阿狼硬按着跟永真说的  
*永真小姐姐表示你们两个够了


End file.
